Sexual Education
by Romashka
Summary: Boys are ready to overcome the new stage in their relationship. So Blaine takes on his boyfriend's sexual education. But before they reach the most important thing about them, they'd no once have to prove their love, in the face of serious challenges.


**Hello guys. I wanna say this is the first fanfic I post here. Please tell me if there are some rude mistakes in it. It's very important for me because I'm russian and this fanfic is originally was written in russian (thanks to my translator who agreed to help me!). Anyway I hope you'll will enjoy this work. **

With desperate gesture Kurt stretched trying to catch a cup flying to meet its fate but he was too late. And recently new and beautiful cup faced with a solid surface broke into a dozen pieces which flown apart to different corners of the kitchen with the sound as if Kurt had dropped a set. Hummel slowly exhaled. He unclenched his fists and, embarrassed and blushing, raised indignant look on Finn. His brother was standing in the kitchen doorway scratching his head. He has a look on his face like he accidently included a bomb. He seemed to regret his words about hundred times now.

"I'm sorry, Finn, what?" Kurt asked. Finn made one step from him. "No way, don't you even think about getting out here. I'm asking you what you said."

"Ummm... About... Sex?" Finn muttered, hesitatingly returning his face familiar puzzled, rapt expression.

"Stop. And now in order. Did my Dad send you?" Kurt asked, suspiciously pityingly viewing the battlefield. He'll have to clean everything by himself anyway. And a pity cup. Kurt sighed.

"No" Finn said slightly puzzled, massaging his head as though he hoped this will make it work better. Kurt blinked badly. And Finn didn't like that look so much, in spite of the fact that his brother was sitting on his haunches, and, therefore, next to a very tall Finn is now looked like more than to house-elf, than to Kurt Hummel. But his eyes still made him nervous. "Should he?"

"Well, he tried once" Kurt admitted unwillingly, carefully collecting pieces of cup with his hands. Of course Finn didn't think about offering him to help. And thanks God, decided Kurt. According to his clumsiness even a small fragment was converted into a potential weapon that can inflict considerable damage to health.

"Talk to you about sex?" Finn asked being even more surprised, his voice rising on one note. Kurt shrugged.

"Yes. We did talk about this. Don't ask" Kurt shook his head, making clear that if he talked about this with his Dad, it doesn't mean he would like to repeat the same conversation with his brother.

"O-ok. Actually I was not going to educate you and all that stuff"

"Oh yeah, you asked if I have ever had sex. I heard you" Kurt responded irritably turning his back to Finn so he didn't notice a bright blush on his cheeks. "Why don't you ask... Puck about this? Or Mike? I'm sure they haven't problem with that, have they?"

"Exactly!" Finn suddenly exclaimed, bypassing the table and appearing in front of Kurt. "This is why I'm asking you. Do you realise how it would look like if I, dating Quinn so much time, then Rachel, then Quinn again... Oh, doesn't matter..."

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me you hadn't sex? Well, except that an affair with Santana?" Hummel clarified and slightly leant on the table. Finn in hearts struck his fist on that table forcing Kurt shudder and look at his brother with a touch of reproach like saying 'there is nothing here for your teenage problems to demolish the furniture that I have, among other things, pick up for so long!'. Finn understood the hint and removed his hands.

"Yes. I-I can't just ask Puck or Mike about this 'cause... 'cause..."

"Because you are a hard man and hard men should brag about their sexual achievements at least a hundred times a day?" Kurt chuckled. Finn nodded cautiously.

"And then you are my brother... Something like that..."

"Oh, this is great that you remember some of our tender brotherly love, but you are on the wrong way because I never had sex" Kurt said throwing the fragments of the cup in the trash. Finn blinked. Then blinked again hardly understanding the information.

"But... But you've already been dating for... umm... two.. three months?"

"For three months and twelve days" Kurt cheerfully informed Finn.

"And don't you... don't you want?"

Kurt looked away, thinking whether it would be human to send the Finn to his father to ascertain all the circumstances relating to intimacy. Because talking with Finn about it wasn't easy. And the awfully, just wildly strange.

"Above all, I'm for spiritual intimacy" Kurt said, fingering some threatening melody. "And, of course, I'm not as sexually preoccupied, as many guys"

"Rachel told me girls think about sex as much as boys do" Finn remarked.

"Oh, don't understand me wrong. I don't really care what girls think about. At all, to be honest"

"Really? But what about Blaine? I mean, doesn't he have problems with... abstention?" Finn seemed to have been genuinely puzzled by this resistance. Kurt looked up to heaven. Who only gave this boobies so much immediacy to talk about it so easy? Or maybe Kurt was too old-fashioned in these matters? Kurt wasn't very happy with the last one. He did not want to think that he restricts his boyfriend in some way, so he made unwanted thoughts out of his head at that moment.

"Blaine's totally in. He doesn't press on me and shares my position" Kurt nodded. Finn shook his head.

"Oh. I mean... It's just wow. He's cool. As for me, I've already started to stare at other girls, who are much more affordable" Finn didn't notice Kurt raised his head gazing intently into his face. "And if Rachel wouldn't let me ... I'm going to die either, or cheat. It's just awful. I have already started to have nightmares in which I have a lot of condoms trying sacrifice me to the God of sex, and I ask protection from the goddess of virginity, but she doesn't help me because I'm full of goof, just couldn't get close to my own girlfriend. Shit, it depresses me, buddy"

After emotional monologue Kurt allowed himself a little thought. He couldn't find right words. But he really wanted give Finn something like Freud to read. In retaliation. For him doesn't sleep longer. Then, slowly came to his brother, Kurt gently patted him on the shoulder, still slightly puzzled by his revelation.

"You should be more attentive with her. And... I don't know. Go out on special date. With wine, music, flowers" Hummel suggested. Finn, froze for a moment, literally blossomed in his eyes.

"Exactly! How didn't I guess? I-I'll invite her to the restaurant where I'll order whatever she likes. Everything will be sweet and romantic as she likes. And then... then we could get to the hotel. Yeah, I'll borrow an apartment. And... buy wine"

Finn paused looking at Kurt. When he nodded in agreement he continued to improve his idea.

"Music?"

"Flowers" suggested Hummel.

"Right" Finn agreed. "Roses. And then we'll start kissing she'll understand all and finally let me... everything. And I'll undress her and then..."

"And then you'll stop asking me stupid questions" Kurt butted pointedl y looking at his brother. He paused again, frowned and slapped his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I just carried away a little. It's the perfect idea, Kurt. Thanks, dude"

Finn hugged Hummel and then run out of the kitchen still constructing aloud his evil plans of seducing Berry. Knowing Finn it could be assumed that he'll write everything down in case not to forget anything. Kurt finally left alone leaned against the door jamb. Short but very meaningful conversation slightly disturbed him, but it wasn't the Finn and certainly it wasn't Rachel Berry. No. Kurt just suddenly thought about the prospect ... But he was afraid to admit it even to himself. But beyond that, there were two things that troubled Kurt far more than ... Kurt breathed, folded his arms and stared out of the window. He did not doubt the correctness of their relationships with Blaine. Blaine never gave a reason to question himself. He did not do the dirty allusions, not dissolved the hands and did not offer to watch something "hot". To be honest, Kurt couldn't remember the topic of sex popped up in their conversations. As if ... Blaine didn't care? Kurt bitted his lips. No, he believed that Blaine, as he himself, puts spiritual kinship above the physical. But the conversation with Finn raised doubts. What if Blaine who is much more clever than Finn has already modified him? Or, even worse, he is as crazy as Finn is about all this sex thing? Kurt winced. Going crazy from lack of sex - it's so non-progressive and uncivilized! No. Hummel shook his head. Blaine isn't like Finn. He's so educated and romantic. Uniquely. Slightly comforted by these thoughts, Kurt smiled. And to be more convinced he decided to talk to Blaine about it to figure out that Anderson's intentions are pure and noble.

Two days later Kurt and Blaine met in their favourite place - at a little coffee shop on the halfway to their houses. By the time when Kurt appeared there dressed perfectly as usual Blaine had already had one cup of coffee and was going to have another one. Kurt smiled weaving around the tables. He was incredibly happy to see his boyfriend and wasn't ashamed to show it. Glancing furtively and making sure that the few visitors were busy with their cases Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and sat down on his usual place.

"You look gorgeous"

"I know" Kurt chuckled refusing the offered menu. "I'd like..."

"I've already ordered" Blaine shook his head. Kurt looked at him flirtatiously.

"As usual"

"Skim Mocha and vegetable ragout" Blaine reminded to the waitress. She nodded and hastened to bring the order, and Kurt, meanwhile, already well settled in a soft chair, resting his face with his fist, looking at his boyfriend with admiration. "I recently read a wonderful book"

"Which one?"

"I don't remember the name nor the author. I got it in some shop 'cause the seller did not have change. Though I think he just wanted to get rid of the boring thing" Blaine grinned. Kurt bowed his head to the side.

"What is it about?"

"Romeo and Juliet" with a modern twist. Honestly, I thought that the book would be a bullshit. But I was wrong. And you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking about making a musical based on that book"

"Really? In this case I expect to have that book on my desk tomorrow" Kurt smiled and moved slightly allowing the waitress to put his order on the table.

"Are you inviting me to your house?" Blaine clarified. Kurt nodded, making a cautious sip of coffee.

"Yeah. Carol misses you so much that she's ready to spend two more hours on the kitchen"

"And you?"

"Me?"

"Did you miss me?"

"I don't need to tell you this. It's obvious" Kurt shrugged, carefully blowing on his hot mocha. Blaine leaned back in his chair.

"Well. This time I'll believe you" he said laughing. Kurt shook his head and got carried away talking to Blaine forgetting about everything else. Today Blaine talked about how the Warblers doing, his favorite football team, which took its place in the finals of national competitions, and referred to parents who, after all, managed to knock it out of recognition that he has a boyfriend.

"And about the week my mom terrorise me from dawn to dusk to bring you on our family dinner" Blaine finished. "She knows about you more than I do and I think that at least half of that she came up with herself"

"Why did you not say before?" Kurt asked, puzzled. Blaine stroked his hand without hesitation.

"I was hoping to do without it. Or at least postpone it indefinitely. You cannot imagine how annoying my mother becomes sometimes. And not to mention my father. He's still not accepted my sexuality. He had already decided not to kill me, but I cannot promise that he would be as humane toward you"

"Oh, come off it. Did you forget who I am? I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt smiled. "I bet I will enchant your father so quickly and adroitly that he would not even notice? You said he is a teacher at the University?

"Yes. History. Wait, do you really want to come? It's like a suicide" Blaine sighed but Kurt didn't let him argue.

"I like History. I always had high marks. Do you remember I was even praised by Mr. Thompson several times" Blaine's eyebrows went up.

"Yes. And it's a rarity at the Dalton"

"Because...?"

"... Mr. Thompson is even worse than my father is?" Blaine grinned. Kurt slapped his knee.

"Yes!" he nodded. Blaine grinned, shook his head.

"Okey. You asked for it yourself. This Saturday. At six"

"Don't you think I'll forget" Kurt threatened to Blaine making another sip a little cooled mocha.

"Do not even dream about. By the way, about the musical. I'm thinking to take part in the Festival of the school musicals"

"Oh. It's great. But isn't there are any female parts in the book you want the musical to be based on? I mean Dalton is a boy school. Of course, I fully support you, but I will not survive The Warblers in dresses and hats"

"This is why I wanted to make a collaborative musical"

"Collaborative?" didn't understand Kurt.

"Yes. McKinley and Dalton. What do you think? You don't have anyone there to organise it, so why won't New Directions join us?"

"If rules don't forbid it, the idea is great. I'll talk with Mr. Shue. I think he'll support it. But you know, after The Rocky Horror Show principal Figgins is suspicious of anything that is called musicals"

"I completely share his concern" Blaine laughed. He heard about this funny story. "But hardly anyone can beat The Rocky Horror Show for debauchery"

"That's true" Kurt mumbled. At this moment he suddenly remembered about his conversation with Finn and the purpose of today's date. Blaine looked puzzled at the sudden hushed Hummel.

"Is something wrong? Look, you shouldn't worry, I can promise you in advance one of the major male roles without audition..."

"I don't doubt it. It's not about that. Just..." Kurt bit his lip and glanced on Anderson with a slight concern. "Listen, can I be absolutely honest with you?"

"Sure. We promised it each other" Blaine recalled involuntarily frowned. He was concerned about Kurt's uncertainty.

"Well" Kurt slowly nodded. "Finn and I talked recently"

" Mmm. It's great. Probably. I mean, you complained he wasn't up to you last days"

"It would be better to him if he still wasn't up to me" Kurt could not help exclaiming "because this numbskull came to me and began to ask me about sex"

"About... what? Finn?" Blaine rolled his eyes in amazement and stared in disbelief at blushing guy. "Are you serious? You were talking about sex?"

"That was just a talk..." Kurt clarified the situation just in case but Blaine wasn't in the slightest quiet.

"Yes, but why are you talking about this with Finn and not with me?"

"Should I... talk with you?" Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, who is your boyfriend?"

"Look, it's not about who's my boyfriend. It wasn't me who'd started that conversation. Finn came to me to complain about Berry and the fact that she did not want to have sex with him"

"Well, _what's_ it _got to do with you_?"

"He asked if I had sex"

"I don't understand"

"Oh God. He has problems with Berry. He couldn't tell about these problems to guys from the Glee club because they haven't problems with girls. For obvious reasons he wouldn't talk about this with Rachel or our dad so I am the most convenient option. He just decided to consult"

"Strange choice"

"Why? I'm his brother by the way" Kurt was offended. Blaine sighed, gently placed his hands on the table and, leaning forward slightly, with a straight face said:

"Because we didn't have sex"

"That was exactly I told Finn"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but did not say a word, apparently changed his mind. So a couple of moments around the guys an absolute silence reigned. Worried about the subject Kurt took up his mocha, thinking about what else he can say. And, more precisely, how.

"Well, it was what I wanted to talk with you about. Finn was on edge. And he suffered so much from the lack of intimacy with Rachel, I could not help thinking about you. And I decided to make something clear"

Kurt puzzled silent. Because he had never seen so much of wonder and delight on Blaine's face before.

"I thought you will never talk about this"

"I'm sorry?"

"I expected clues or something like that, but if you decided to say directly, it is even better. I was always struck by your honesty, Kurt"

"Yeah-yes" Kurt nodded, a little confused. And Blaine blossomed in the same way as Finn, when Kurt gave him the "original" idea of a date.

"This is great. Of course, this does not necessarily happen right away, because that is still a need to reach, but I'm so glad that you are willing to give me ... a bit of freedom" Blaine said excitedly and then Kurt finally understood what he was so happy about.

"O God, Blaine!"

"W-what?"

"You're talking about sex"

"Umm... Yes. Wasn't it what you were just talking about?"

"God, I meant... I implied... I wanted to say that I am fully satisfied with our relationship and I am glad that you're not going crazy, like Finn, just because we do not have sex!"

Blaine gently placed his coffee on the table so as not to spill it accidently. His slightly open mouth was clearly saying that Kurt's words were for him if not a shock then not weak blow for sure.

"You're kidding now. Please, tell me you are kidding" he prayed. Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe it. Do you really think I'm not thinking about sex?"

"I do not think that you're not thinking, I thought ... What I just wanted to say? Blaine, it is ... can't we do without it?"

"Do you know how old I am?"

"Yes, you're eighteen"

"I am absolutely healthy eighteen-year guy and do you think that I don't want sex?"

"Did you think about me?"

"God, Kurt, I'm thinking about you for almost four months!"

"Three months and fifteen days" Kurt mumbled but overwrought Blaine let his words go unheeded.

"I did nothing that you wouldn't like. I took our time because I didn't want to push you. But I cannot even imagine that you feel so categorically about that! It's weird ... a little bit"

"Great. Great! Let's have sex and then every our conversation would be about it. I know what guys are talking about, Blaine. I have an adult brother and a bunch of his friends who come to visit us a couple of times a week. Almost ninety percent of all their conversations are about sex. This is not-nor-mal"

"Well, I hope you don't think I'm so limited to talk about sex so much. Come on, Kurt. You and I know each other more than six months. Have not I proved to you that I can support any conversation? Not only because I need to win your location but because I'm really interested to talk to you. Kurt, art, fashion ..."

"Politics"

"Right. Sport and politics... We can talk about everything. Doesn't it mean anything?"

Kurt lowered his eyes, feeling that he had just unwillingly hurt Blaine.

"It means. Of course it means. But... but sex..."

"You perceive sex too much to heart"

"It is exactly what my Dad told me about. You think that sex is just sex. And if so, why is it needed?" Blaine couldn't help but marvelled at the very crooked Kurt's logic and sighed again. He was in no hurry to answer, knowing full well that such topics need to be very careful in their words.

"Listen. Do you love me?"

"Isn't it the way guys blackmail their virgin girlfriends?" Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"I haven't had this in mind. You just don't want to understand. You think that sex is something dirty and shameful while many loving couples see it as another way to communicate ... Intimate and accessible only for two of them. If I feel a sexual attraction to you it does not mean that I'm uncouth animal thinking only about how to satisfy their basest needs" Blaine said suavely, confidently picking up every word. Kurt involuntarily looked up and slightly flushed again swept his shoulder and quietly asked:

"Do you feel a sexual attraction to me?"

Hummel forced himself to watch Blaine's eyes. He squeezed his hand in his.

"I have goose bumps on my body begin to run because of each your touch. And my head is spinning when you're getting too close. And my legs give way"

" I didn't know those details" a little flattered Kurt smiled at Blaine's words which made him a considerable impression. Anyway, get the confirmation from Blaine about his feelings was a pleasure.

"I just didn't want to push you. You didn't show any sign of interest so I didn't dare"

Kurt stood a short pause before a breath and leaned closer to Blaine.

"I can't believe it"

"Come on. You are the sexiest guy I have ever met even if you don't think so"

"Actually, I didn't say about that, but thank you. Although I do not consider myself to be so attractive to someone's head was spinning and his legs gave way. In general it is unthinkable" Hummel muttered.

"But that's it" Blaine shrugged as if they were talking about some casual things. "Well, if you couldn't believe not this thing, so which one?"

"I can't believe that you're talking about how to have sex with me right here and I don't shy away from you as from a leper and I continue to love as much as before"

Kurt grinned and Blaine who had a lot of nervous because of this conversation laughed with relief.

"Do you think it can be considered as a transition to a new stage of our relationship with you?" He asked earnestly. Kurt shrugged.

"Not relationship. Maybe as a new stage of trust. But Blaine... I'm really, really know nothing at all about that. Do you remember what we were talking about? And do not make me do those weird faces again"

"You did weird faces when we were talking about this, it's true. But not now. You can't imagine how you've changed during these months"

"Really?" Kurt still smiling coquettishly eyelashes down and Blaine has clearly felt as dizzy.

"Absolutely. I see a confident, handsome and smart guy in front of me and gosh, I feel as if winning the grand prize in a global lottery. And everybody should be jealous"

Kurt shifted awkwardly in his chair. He didn't used to these compliments even after all this time which, in turn, much shaken his belief that sex has no place in their relationship with Blaine.

"It doesn't matter that you don't know anything. Isn't it wonderful that we can experience it all together?"

"I think maybe..."

"It's perfect!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly and looked forward to the gleam in his eye set in the same conversation bullet. "So I'm gonna take your sexual education in my own hands, and with our next meeting get ready to learn a lot about yourself and me"


End file.
